<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>patter by thisissirius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956529">patter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius'>thisissirius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the trees of vermont [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire cracks, breaking Eddie out of his doze. The rain is still coming down outside, loud as it hits the windows and roof, but Eddie doesn’t mind. The house is safe, everything’s under cover, and Eddie’s warm and comfortable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the trees of vermont [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>patter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire cracks, breaking Eddie out of his doze. The rain is still coming down outside, loud as it hits the windows and roof, but Eddie doesn’t mind. The house is safe, everything’s under cover, and Eddie’s warm and comfortable.</p><p>In front of the fire, Chris is drawing on the small coffee table, crayons scattered across the surface, and some on the floor. The steady scratch of crayon on paper accompanies the crackle of the fire in breaking the silence.</p><p>The radio is on low—he and Buck are trying to limit the amount of TV Chris watches, especially now that the summer’s over—and Buck’s tapping a rhythm against Eddie’s shoulder. It’s comforting, lulling Eddie back into a doze and he twitches, shifts until he’s curled back under the blanket.</p><p>“Hey,” Buck says, running his hand over Eddie’s hair. He’s slipped his marker between the pages of his book—one of Adriana’s textbooks—and smiles down at Eddie gently. “Nice nap?”</p><p>Eddie nods, resting his chin against Buck’s chest. “Hungry?”</p><p>Buck hesitates, turns to Chris. “You need food yet, Chris?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Chris smiles at them. “Nope. At school today we had spaghetti.”</p><p>Which means Chris always bribes his way into seconds. Eddie snorts, sharing a look with Buck. Chris goes back to drawing and Eddie watches him for a moment. The flames are causing light dance across his face. He’s getting better with the colouring, and his face looks fuller, happy. Moving to Vermont’s been good for both of them. Not that Eddie’s willing to admit it. Chris will, easily, and Eddie feels a sense of pride with it. He can’t be doing too bad of a job if Chris is content.</p><p>“Nap again,” Buck says softly, picking up the textbook again. “I’ll wake you when it’s time for dinner. We’ll cook—I don’t wanna go outside, and I’m not making Bobby drive—”</p><p>Eddie closes his eyes, letting Buck’s words wash over him. Between the fire, the patter of rain, and Buck’s quiet voice, Eddie drifts back into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://thisissirius.tumblr.com/">join me on tumblr :)</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>